eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alahana
parliamentary constitutional monarchy|head_of_state = Gerrit II|head_of_government = Aeholt Enthpol|area = 762,870 km2|population = 104,755,248|population_density = 136.31/km2|gdp = $4,890,813,018,624 |currency = Coin|religion = Famusm|gdp/capita = $46,688|gini = ▼28|hdi = ▲0.959}} Alahana , officially known as the "United Republic of Alahana", is an sovereign state on the continent Tarus. Alahana consists of: Alahana proper; the peninsula of Alahan, which comprises the majority of the country's land area; iron mountains area, the island of Marinia and the oil banks and many colonies are also part of the United Republic. The Mainland of Alahana borders with Lakaii, Paxallex and Calen-Taur.Apart from its land border its is surrounded with water, the reef sea in the south, the channel of Alahan in the west and diamond sea in the north. Because Alahana is a quite large country (738,457 square kilometers large), climatic areas differ. The lands along the southern coast have a Mediterranean climate. Marinia island has a Hot semi-arid climate. The lands in the north have a colder climate, the member states of the Iron mountains and South Karkan are very mountainous and have a high altitude, making it colder than the other member states. Because of the height of the Iron Mountain Range (peak at 5,548 meters) cold winds cannot pass through, and therefore the Highland area is characterized by constant snow. All other member states have Oceanic climate with mild winters and mild summers. Alahana is a federal state governed under a federal parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of Adrilla. The nation has a king, Phoenix King Gerrit II who still has some power in the United Republic, but is mainly a ceremonial title. Alahana is not only ruled by the monarch, the High council has the legislature power within the nation. Chancellors are representatives from all member states, territories, dependent territories, colonies and vassals. Representatives of political parties, cultures, religions, et cetera are also present to ensure that their rights are maintained as good as possible. The prime minister has the executive power. The prime minister is the head of the political party that won the democratic elections. All people from all over the united republic are able to vote on this political party. But they also have to vote for their favorite political party within their member state or territory. The governor is the same as the prime minister, but only for their respective member state/colony/territory. Alahana is a full state member of the Eurion Alliance and Tarusian Union. Alahana also has many separate allies apart from these alliances. The closest allies being Lakaii, Kedossia, Paxallex and Nogard. Alahana is the most prosperous nation in Tarus, with a GDP of over 4,890,000,000,000 dollars. This is the largest Gross Domestic Product in the region, and also has one of the highest standard of livings, with a GDP per capita of $46,688. The Human Development Index is also quite large, with a number of 0.959. Alahana is also known for its very influential culture ,economic strength and a very advanced military. It's also known for being very safe due to this military and for the very well funded law enforcement forces. The people of Alahana also have a very high tolerance towards other cultures, other religions and other nations. The economy of Alahana is focused on exporting metals and other minerals such as metals (mainly Iron, Silver, bauxite, etc) and Rare earth elements. Energy sources such as natural gasses and petroleum are also exported because Alahana only uses 48% of the oil being extracted, this is because green-energy is the main form of energy in Alahana. Alahana's mostly homogenic ethnicity which is influenced by Elvish, Latin and Nordic ethnicity makes up the majority of the population. Other immigrants are mostly white, coming from all different places, but mainly from nations in the northern part of Tarus. But there are also many colored people making up around 12% of the population. Etymology The name "Alahana" is derived from the ancient Alahanese meaning of "Alleh jhay Hanna" which translates to "Land of the great gods". Alleh meaning great, jhay being to plural form of god, so becoming gods. And Hanna being land. It could also translate to "Allha ahanna" which comes from the ancient Antarpian language meaning "People of the empire" since the empire was centered around the lands of modern Alahana. In this case ahanna means land but in the context it could also be translated to land of the empire. And Allha is literally translated to people. History Main Article: History of Alahana Elven Era 180px|thumb|left|An ancient dwarven city. The Elven Era, also known as the Era of Gods, or the fantasy era was a time period that started in 360,000 BCE with the first appearance of elves and ended in 12,000 BC with the end of the The Last war, the war between the gods of good and evil. Alahana was home for some small groups of elves back in their non-advanced state. When humans also migrated into the lands of Alahana a conflict came with it. The conflict was of a small scale, but it had a great impact on history. The elves isolated them from humans because when intercourse with humans happened the elves would not produce pure elves and it would make the elves mortal again. This isolation was only lifted after the human empire was founded and an alliance was formed with the elves. After the foundation of the human empire and elven kingdoms the dwarves also came to Alahana. An expedition of dwarves in search for riches found the Iron mountains and clamied them and founded the dwarven kingdom of Karag-za. When the many elves started to evolve differently because of the new elven gods many differences were created. The sea elves were the elves that lived in the lands of Alahana. A small piece of northern Alahana was also home to some Sun Elves. When another elven race appeared everything changed. The Eru'quessir where large, muscled and green elves that looked different. The other races refused to call them elves, instead they called them orcs. 200px|thumb|right|Stained glass depicting the start of the eternal war The god that created them, Amarto the god of fate, was not included in the elven pantheon because he wasn't a creator of elves in the eyes of the other elven races, this made Amarto corrupt and he became the first dark god that created the dark council. Other gods followed in his footsteps and the dark council grew in size. After a while they made their first attempt to thwart the rule of the Heaven's council by making a disease that would affect all mortal races on Eurion. Orcs would become more bloodthirsty and war like, they were now called the orqu race. Humans would change into abominations, following the will of the dark gods. Dwarves would not transform into anything but they would simply die. The elves reacted somewhat similar to it. They had an higher resistance to sickness and thus also corruption. They became very sick that would ultimately result in their death, but this took a lot of time. The ice elves came with a possible cure for the corruption which didn't had the expected effects. The Heleg'quessir transformed, in other beings. Almost all of them transformed into a darker form of elf, the Mori'quessir while the remaining few heleg'quessir changed into a more extreme form of ice elf. They were literaly made of ice resulting in their exile to the cold, icy wastes in the extreme north of the continent. 175px|thumb|left|A battle between the forces of light and legions of darkness The chaos on the mortal world also resulted in chaos in the heavens. The High council of the heavens banished all those who alligned themselves with the dark council. These gods still possessed much of their power and created what is now known as hell. Both sides also started to create armies for an upcoming war. The High council created the angelic host which was meant to protect the heavens from an diabolic invasion, while their counterpart the dark legion was meant to take over the mortal world to lure out the gods of the heavens. The armies of darkness were demonic creatures ranging from small critters to large armored juggernauts. These armies emerged on the surface of Eurion about a year before the angelic host. These dark creatures were able to wreak havoc onto the mortal lands together with the corrupted races such as dark elves and orqs which came out of their isolation. In response the high council released their army of angels to counter the demonic invasion of Eurion. The angel warriors were knights of light and justice, while most demons were mere weak pawns. The angels are able to wipe out demonic hordes with ease, even the more powerful demons were no match for the angels. But the dark legions had their numbers to their advantage, which were immense compared to the numbers of the angelic host, which was few. Both sides kept building up their army and sending them into war. The war went on for several years with more and more collateral damage. Both sides realized that they couldn't keep this up. So the gods of both sides decided to lead their armies personally and fight in this war. The gods gave up their mortallity and arrived on the surface of Eurion ready for the war the end all wars. This war was a war that was decided with one battle, the Siege of Steen. A legion of darkness was besieging the human city but the legion was defeated by the entirety of the angelic host. When news spread about the location of the forces of light the dark legions gathered at the city and fought it out, deciding the fate of Eurion. The battle lasted for multiple days but ultimately resulted in the death of all gods. Bronze age civilizations The Thayt Civilization was the first human civilization to form since the humans became a nomadic culture again. This civilization was known for their beautiful bronze statues and weaponery. The expansion of the Thayt civilization can be credited to the creation of commercial centers and formal trade between settlements. This would allow the lower class to provide for food, tools, et cetera while the upper class would practice leadership activities to expand their influence. But the civilization fell in 2500 BCE due to an invasion by the Mallor Tribes The fall of the Thayt civilization made room for a new one, the Gumma civilization. The reason why this civilization was so successful was because of the the power structure that changed from the original hierarchies of the local elites to a monarchist power structure. This started an age of prosperity for the settlements under its influence and ultimately led to the construction of the first city. The city was a mark of power in the entire region, it also became a center of trade for many settlements but also for other civilizations far away. But the city didn't stand for to long as a neighboring civilization started their conquest with the Gumma civilization. The Mayer civilization that came north from the lands now known as Paxallex and Mialath took the lands without problem since the Gumma's didn't have any standing army, and the Mayer civilization did. But this civilization also fell against an invasion of north men that started to migrate southward raiding and pillaging everything on their path, including the Mayer cities. Ancient times About 15 years after the invasion of the north-men normal life returned to the lands of Alahana. All cities were destroyed so the people had to build everything up again. It was then that the first city was created, Adrilla. Many more cities sprung up and were all controlled by the Deqrasil Dynasty. The continuous expansion of the cities lead to trouble when they encountered tribes on the other side of the Nuhlan River who were untouched by the north-men. Some skirmishes occurred and the tribes united into an alliance called the Telran Confederation. The city states wanted to expand but the confederation didn't want these people near so they declared war upon each other. This war was called the Settler wars. The war was won by the cities but because of the violent approach that had been used many family members started to grow further away from each other until each city became an independent city state. Over time each city state started to develop variations on the culture, relgion, politics, et cetera. This led to more isolation of the city states, and due to the lack of proper maps , the borders of the settlements overlapped each others borders, sometimes causing conflict. The largest of these conflicts was the Attbridge - Antarpia war The first attack came from Attbridge when they send a navy to Antarp and an army around Adrilla to serve as reinforcements. Both of these armies were obliterated by the Antarpians. The city of Attbridge was now practically undefended so all the Antarpians had to do was grab it, but this could be harder than expected. They didn't have any navy and going around Adrilla was no option either because the cities that lay there sides with Attbridge. The only option was go through the city of Adrilla. The city was finally captured after a siege that lasted over 8 months and constant fighting for 3 weeks. The Antarpians had just enough men left to attack the undefended city of Attbridge so they moved on and captued Attbridge as well. Geography Alahana is located in east Tarus bordering Lakaii, Paxallex and Calen-Taur with the Reef sea in the south and the Diamond sea in the north. Alahanese territory covers 738,457 km² of which 706,704 km² of land and 31,753 km² of water. The country consists of peninsular mainland jutting out into the sea. This includes Alahana proper, Telran peninsula and the Iron mountains. Alahana has the longest coastline (1580km) of Tarus due to the many islands. There are 1488 islands within Alahana, from which 457 are inhabited. The largest island is Marinia Island followed by Zyan island and then by the Oil banks. The highest peak in Alahana is Mount Legend located in the iron mountais north of Highton. The mountain reaches 5,548 meters. The iron mountains is one of the two mountain ranges in Alahana, the other being the Paragon mountains with Mount Ess as largest mountain standing 2,229 meters high. A significant portion of the land area is water, about 4.3%. These include 7 large lakes, 29 small lakes and 37 rivers, all of which provide cleanable water. These lakes and rivers are barely polluted to not at all polluted. So Alahana has enough sources of clean, drinkable water. This is also the cause of the large number of marine species thriving in the waters of Alahana. However there are 12 dams built in some of the rivers that produce massive amounts of clean energy, at the cost of some ecological damage. Although the mainland of Alahana has enough clean drinkable water, the island of Marinia has to battle droughts quite often. This island is located in an arid climate and barely has enough water to sustain their population. A pipeline with clean drinkable water has been constructed between Bayline and Marinia to combat these droughts. A protoype technology that transforms salt water into drinkable water is currently being tested on the island that will hopefully defeat the droughts forever. Natural hazards are very uncommon in Alahana. There are 2 inactive volcanoes in Alahana, both located in the Paragon mountains. Earthquakes are also uncommon because Alahana is not located on any fault line and the closest fault line is 1200 km away. It is possible that an earthquake can be felt in Alahana, but these are rare with the largest recorded earthquake having a 4.5 on the Richter magnitude scale. The only hazards that occur are landslides, floods and hailstorms. Regional hazards include avalanches in the mountainous regions and extreme droughts on Marinia island file:GreenRiverLandscape.jpg|The green river, in Green river region File:MariniaIslandLandscape.jpg| Oasis in the Southern Marinia Desert, Marinia island File:ParagonMountains.jpg|Paragon Mountains in West Alahana File:IronMounatinsLandscape.jpg|The Iron mountains in the north of Alahana file:TelraLandscape.jpg|The woodlands of Telra file:Oculla landscape.jpg|The coastline of South Alahana Climate thumb|right|300px|Climates of Alahana according to the Köppen climate classification system. Alahana has four broad climate zones *A Mediterranean climate along the coastline of south east and central Alahana: hot summers and mild winters *An alpine climate in the Iron mountains and Paragon mountains: mild summers and cold winters *An oceanic climate in central and west Alahana: warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters *A hot arid climate on Marinia island: Hot and dry summers, warm and dry winters Environment Although it is one of the most industrialized countries in the world, Alahana has one of the lowest carbon dioxide emissions of Tarus with 86,684 Kt annually. This is because the massive renewable energy industry that is active in the country which now accounts for 55% of its electricity production. Another 35% comes from nuclear power making ~90% 'clean' energy. The other 10% still comes from fossil fuels. The laws of the Tarusian Union about the environment are very strict and where the main reason all nations within the union had to cut their Carbon dioxide levels. Although is was rough for most countries to make these standards, it ultimately resulted in an booming renewable energy industry throughout the union, less polluted air and water, healthier food and longer lifespans. About 37% of Alahana's land area is covered in forests. It is illegal in most cases to cut down trees in these forests. This is to preserve the environment and the country's beauty. Hunting is also strictly regulated and also illegal in most cases. The environment laws in Alahana are very strict resulting in a very stable ecologya and as mentioned before less polluted air and water, healthier food and longer lifespans, but also result that many companies had invest much money to reduce their pollution resulting in their bankruptcy. The hunting and logging industries also took a heavy hit because of these laws. Only a few companies remain but animal products and wood have to be imported in larger quantities. Biodiversity There are over 16,000 species of plants and trees that can be found on the mainland of Alahana, and another +1,000 species of plants can be found on Marinia island. Most of these planst cannot be found on the mainland such as the Meadow Violet, the Way Goldenglow or the Roundleaf Bloom. The largest tree in existence, the Ironwood matriarch is also native to Alahana and surrounding nations. The most prevalent biome in Alahana is temperate broadleaf forest with Taiga in the north, Mediterranean vegetation in the south and desert vegetation on Marinia. Alahana is home of 478 mammal species, including the Alahanese River cat, Markhor and kaycik ; 1022 bird species, including the Phoenix bird, Floatwing and Reef sea penguin; 247 reptile species, including; 147 amphibian species, including ; and about 74,000 insect species, including. There are also many unique animals that are hard to classify in one of the 'common' species. The Everest Grove Crab is a perfect example of this. Although they resemble extremely large crustaceans but are still not closely enough related to be considered family. Dragons also live in the world of Eurion, and many species also live in Alahana. Some examples are the Monarch dragon, River wyvern and the Bardahun dragon. Dragons are no immediate threath the the populations because they stay far away from populated areas, but with the shrinking habitats this could become a problem. There are 37 national parks and 102 nature parks. In addition there are more than 500 registered zoos and animal parks that operate in Alahana. Urbanization file:AlahanFoxstadium.jpg|Adrilla file:AntarpiaCityscape.jpg|Antarpia file:AttbridgeCityscape.jpg|Attbridge Politics The united republic is a federal democracy under a constitutional monarchy, consisting of a federal government based in Alahan city, 12 member states, 9 colonial states, 9 overseas territories and 2 special territories. The head of state is the ruling monarch of the united republic, and the head of government is the prime minster, elected by the people directyly for a 4 year term. The constitution of Alahana is the supreme law of Alahana. Government Executive 300px|right|thumb|The parliaments building in Alahan city. The executive power is held by the Prime Minister and the ministers, who together form the Council of Ministers. The prime minister is responsible for the administration of the executive branch of the federal government. The prime minister is elected nation wide during elections. Each state has a governor that is also is elected during elections. But compared to the prime minister, the governors are only elected by the people of their respective state. A governor cannot run for prime minister and vice versa. And each municipality also has its on government with an elected mayor. The elections are every 4 years where the people can vote for their favorite political party. The leader of the party that won the elections will become governor or prime minister, depending if the party ran for regional offices, or national offices. A party cannot run regionally and nationally. Parties participating in national election must have been part of regional elections at least ten years and must have at least one representative in the high council. A single party can chosen if they get at least 66% of the votes in the national elections. If they do not reach 66% then there has to be a coalition with the ruling party and other parties so that the total number of votes will reach at least 66%. The current prime minister is Aaron Sheppard of the LDA. Because they didn't reach the 66% mark they made a coalition with CDP and GREEN. Legislative 300px|right|thumb|A session of the High council. 100px|left|thumb|Aeholt Enthpol, the current High Chancellor. The legislative branch enacts legislation and has the authority to declare war. This branch is controlled by the High council only, which is the only chamber since Alahana has an unicameral legislation The high council consists of democratically chosen chancellors from each member state and representatives from each political party with at least ten thousand votes and representatives that from natives, religions, et cetera. The number of chancellors for states is determined by the population of each state. Each state has at least 2 chancellors and for for each 3 million they have an additional chancellor until 10 million. This means that each state has a maximum of 5 of chancellors. The vote of a chancellor counts as a double vote, while that of representatives count as a standard vote. Elections for the high council happen on election day, every four years at the same time with the regional and national elections. The only difference is that the High chancellor is not voted by election, but is voted among the member of the high council. The difference with voting on a prime minister and a chancellor is that a prime minister can only run for 2 4-year periods and a chancellor can stay chancellor for a lifetime as long as they keep being elected. Judiciary The judiciary of Alahana is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in Alahana. The legal system in Alahana is a civil law based on a comprehensive compendium of statutes, as compared to the common law systems. Royal family 100px|left|thumb|King Gerrit II, current monarch of Alahana. 300px|right|thumb|The royal palace. See also: Royal family of Alahana The royal family of Alahana consist of the current ruling monarch and his/her closest relatives. Members of the royal family belong to, either by birth or by marriage, to the Adath Dynasty. The Adath family came to power in Alahana when King Alistair of the Agerod dynasty died without an heir and no surviving members of the family left to fill the space on the throne. An assembly of lords voted for a new monarch that became Alexander I of the Adath family. He was voted king because the family already had ties to foreign royalty and this would strengthen their foreign relations. The right of succession is regulated by the Alahanese constitution that was created with the formation of the republic. The succession is ordered by Absolute primogeniture. This means no preference is paid to either gender for order of precedence. What is remarkable to the current royal family is that they are all very young. The monarch, Gerrit II, is only 52 years old. Theoldest member of the family, former king Alexander V, is 89 years old, while the youngest, prince Trystan, is 2 years old. The document that regulates the monarchy and their power is the Alahanese constitution. This document heavily regulates the power of the monarch, making at almost non-existent. Currently the role of the monarch is purely ceremonial, except for the fact that every law has to be signed by him. When he refuses to sign then the high council can decide to dethrone the king temporarily so they won't need his signature. Although this is very uncommon, according to the constitution they are allowed to do this. * King Gerrit II and Queen Daphne of Lakaii (Monarch and his wife) ** Prince Alexander VI and Sophia of Kedossia (Kings son and daughter-in-law) ** Prince Marcus and princess Asterith of Nogard (Kings son and daughter-in-law) *** Princess Quinn (kings granddaughter) ** Princess Amore and prince Aiden of Rheidon (Kings daughter and son-in-law) *** Prince Trystan (Kings grandson) * King Alexander V and Queen Corinna of Asaen (Kings father and mother, former ruling monarchs) * Lord Aaron and Lady Yasmine (Kings brother and sister-in-law) Member states Main Article: Member states of Alahana The United Republic of Alahana is a federation, meaning that the nation is a political entity consisting out of multiple partially self-governing states under a federal government. Each member state has their own government and separate representatives to the federal government. The mainland of Alahana, which is the core of the united republic counts 12 member states. There are also colonial member states. A colonial member state gets the title when there are at least 2 million people living in that region, and that they are able to represent their state in the federal government. There are currently 9 colonial member states. Before that a territory becomes a member state they will be called an overseas territory. Although also partially independent, they are still heavily reliable of the federal government. Currently 8 territories hold this title. Foreign relations Main Article: Foreign Relations of Alahana. Alahana has an open and friendly relationship with most nations. Alahana holds official relations with over 50 countries. Alahana has very close and friendly relation with all nations that are member of the Tarusian Union, especially the nations of Lakaii, Kedossia, Nogard, Rheidon, Asaen, Mialath and Paxallex. This is due to the strong cooperation between the nations and the shared royal dynasties with the monarchies of those nations. Outside of the Tarusian union Alahana also holds very friendly relationships among the members of the Eurion Alliance, an alliance just like the Tarusian Union, only for the entire world of Eurion instead of the continent of Tarus alone. Nations like Tesiland, Actas and Egia hold exceptional good ties compared with other alliance members due to cultural affinity with Alahana because they used to be Alahanese colonies. Outside of Eurion, Alahana holds good relations with some Atlasian nations like KwaDai, Flardania and Coraspia. But there are also negative and even hostile relations with some nations. Nations that are member or hold close ties to Imperium have generally bad relations with all Tarusian Union members. Golithia, Dindar and Al'Murtina are the biggest rivals of Alahana with regular open conflict erupting. With the Imperium as rival of the Tarusian Union, there was also a global rival for the Eurion Alliance, this was the United League of Eurion. Nations like Aquya, Chunul and Namabus hold negative relations with Alahana and it's allies. Justice 200px|left|thumb|Police on a motorcycle in [[Lipeta.]] The Alahanese justice system is classified as strict but just. This means that the rules set up are just ones, not exaggerating in anything but when a rule is broken the punishment for it will be severe. The justice system in Alahana is considered one of the most strict ones in the 'free world'. Many people in Alahana still believe in the principle of an eye for an eye and sometimes this is also the case. For example with premeditated murder the perpetrator of the murder will most likely receive death penalty. This contributes to the relatively low crime rate in Alahana. Violent crimes such as rape and murder are on a steep decrease compared to petty crimes that are gradually increasing. Other, more serious white collar crimes is also in a slow but steady increase. This is because of the increase in immigrants that come to Alahana without any job and then turn to criminal activities. Immigrants that are not fully incorporated in the system can lose their right to live in Alahana and will be deported. Drug abuse is limited due to the legalization of cannabis in 2010. Overall the crime rate is very low compared to other nations. This can be accredited to the good funding and training of the police force, high standard of living and the well placed social and educational policies. 250px|right|thumb|Two Alahanese police officers. The use of capital punishment is still practiced all over Alahana for the most serious of crimes. Although it is possible for receiving the death penalty for one murder, it is becoming more and more uncommon. Lethal Injection is the most popular method of capital punishment sometimes a firing squad is used. Corporal punishment has been abolished since 1997 after this was 'too barbaric'. For the non-lethal punishments there is prison, fines and community service. The latter two are for very minor crimes, while the former is for more serious crimes. Prison is used for serious crimes, but not serious enough for using the death penalty. There is a connection is the type of prison and the crime committed. 200px|left|thumb|Alahanese supermax prison. Minor prisons are the minimum-security prisons that house the minor offenders or those who have shown exceptional good behavior in a medium prison. Prisoners here receive many privileges such as the right to earn some money, more visiting hours, more free time and the right to bring personal belongings with them. Prisoners here work 38 hour weeks in the prisons labour facility where they earn a little bit of money. The money the prisoners earn here can be used to buy things for their cell or they can save it up for after their sentence. Medium prisons are the high security prisons that house more serious offenders, or those who can't behave in a minor prison. There are some privileges in medium prisons, but there are not many. They work 60 hours a week and are able to receive a small amount of pocket money for it but this is a little bit. Prisoners can also choose to follow classes ranging from learning things to find work after their sentence, for rehabilitation and for reincorporation. Major prisons are ultra high security prisons that house the very serious crimes. People that can't behave in medium prisons or those who show exceptional behavior in maximum prisons are here. This prison system is a mix between the strictness of maximum prisons and the privileges of medium prisons. Inmates are here are allowed to work 8 hours a day but won't receive any money for it, but if they don't work they will be locked up in their cell without anything to do. Prisoners here are not allowed to have any items in there except for anything that is cleared by the commander of the facility. Maximum prisons are supermax prisons. Known as the harshest prison system in the free world, these prisons are for those who have committed the most serious of crimes but didn't receive the death penalty. These crimes include things like murder, terrorism, war crimes, treachery, et cetera. These prisons are known to be inescapable because of their location. These prisons are most of the time located in locations such as in the middle of the sea, the desert and generally hostile environments. Inmates here are isolate from other prisoners 24 hours a day. Inmates are guarded by prison guards that wear an all black outfit and large and dangerous beasts. This is for inflicting some sense of terror in their minds that should make them realize that trying to escape would mean certain death. Guards are extremely aggressive and are cleared to shoot to kill in situations like riots and escape attempts. 250px|right|thumb|Alahanese riot police during a anti-immigration riot. The total police force of Alahana exists out of 765,000 officers. They are split up in federal and local units. Local units are administered by the local town and are rather small and unarmed, but are allowed to carry nonlethal weaponry with them. They are responsible for enforcing traffic and economic laws, anti-social behavior deterrence, inspect businesses for labour law, enforce immigration law and alcohol and drug testing. This while the federal police are armed at all times and sometimes even with heavy weaponry. Other police units include the gendarmerie which is a militarised law enforcement agency. They are notable both for it's military organisation and also for the fact that it features it's own armored vehicles and light or heavy attack helicopters, which may be used for patrol purposes as well. They are also organised by the ministry of defense and are part of the Alahanese Armed Forces. The border guards are a law enforcement agency responsible for border control, immigration and drug trafficking. The THAA (Alahanese:Tasarim Hin Aerentannarn Arbarnio) is tasked with solving special crimes, dealing with organized crime, nationally and internationally, cybernetic crime in cooperation with other local or foreign police forces. Military Main article: Alahanese Armed Forces, Alahanese colonial forces The armed forces of Alahana is a semi-professional military force that is tasked with the protection Alahanese sovereignty and the interests of Alahana throughout the world of Eurion. The Commander-in-Chief of the Armed forces of Alahana is the Alahanese monarch, king Gerrit II, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. The Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the use of the armed forces. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense, headed by the Minister of Defence. The armed forces of Alahana consist out of 988,750 active duty and 2,008,706 reserve personnel. This gives Alahana the fourth largest military on Eurion. 180px|left|thumb|Alahanese tanks performing an exercise on the border of [[Lakaii.]] 180px|left|thumb|A [[Marinia Class Aircraft Carrier being escorted by a cruiser.]] [[image:Rafales aboard USS Harry Truman.jpg|180px|left|thumb|Jet fighters on deck of the ANS invincible.]] 250px|right|thumb|Troops patrolling in the hills of [[West Alahan.]] These numbers exclude the colonial defense forces such as the Aylusas defense force in Atlas. These defense forces are part of colonial forces but are still administered by the federal government and the ministry of defense, but have a different 'mission'. According to the Alahanese constitution the colonial forces are only tasked with protecting their respective colony and its interests. But a law has stated that defending Alahana is in the interest of that colony so when the need is there they can be summoned to defend to heir homeland. There are 6 uniformed branches within the Alahanese military. The army, (Alahanese: Harbar) also called the continental army, is responsible for the land-based military operations. It is the second largest branch within the armed forces after the navy with 308,755 active troops. But when looking to the reserves it is by far the largest with over one million reservists. This is because conscripts are counted as part of the reservist ranks. The navy, (Alahanese: Fyl) is the branch of the armed forces responsible for naval-based military operations. It is currently the biggest branch because the marine corps is included in the navy. The leader of the navy, Grand admiral Aaron Adath is part of the royal family as brother of the king. It is the biggest branch of the armed forces with 389,500 troops on active duty. The fleet of Alahana includes about 300 warships that project the power of Alahana around the globe. The air force, (Alahanese: Hairin) is responsible for the aerial-based military operations. It is the third largest branch of the military with 201,600 active personnel. The medical corps, (Alahanese: Sason) assists the armed forces and its allies in a medical way. The medical corps is responsible for treating the friendly casualties on the frontier and in military hospitals. They also have to evacuate wounded soldiers from battle zones, but this task can also be performed by other units if necessary. There is a total of 36,000 Gendarme, (Alahanese: Dramliggarie) is charged with police duties among civilian populations. Riot police and special intervention units are great examples of units in the Gendarmerie. The gendarmerie consist out of 52,895 active troops. The de facto authority to use the armed forces lies in the hands of the prime minister. But the prime minister still needs permission of the high council to do anything. The ministry of defense is under the prime minister and the high council. The ministry is headed by the minister of defense, Deryn Lyvol. Under the minister of defense is the Grand general. The grand general acts as highest ranking officer in the field. Only one person can achieve this rank at a time. Then comes the rank of Sirinn, or Marshall. They have military authority over their region. And under the Serinn come the normal ranks. The military of Alahana has a funding of 139 billion (139,320,000,000,000.00), or 4% of the national budget. Much of this budget is used to pay for the salaries of the troops and the many benefits troops have. These include free housing (if they wish), increased child support, etc. This budget also includes the maintenance of the equipment, the development of new technologies and the purchase of new materiel. Compulsory Military Service, is an vital step of citizenship in Alahana. As of now all men and woman aged 18 to 45 years old and is of Alahanese nationality or Alahanese citizenship must serve 2 years in the armed forces of Alahana. When drafted the person will be asked for their preferred branch. This will allow the conscript to join as conscript in either the National defense force, the navy or the national gendarme. When the person is following a higher education and finishes this he or she has the right to decline. Economy Alahana is a highly developed and industrialized country with a high standard of living, as well as excellent infrastructure, technological innovation and a highly talented workforce. The economy of Alahana is mainly a free market economy with some aspects of state-interventionism that rely mostly on the export of minerals, manufactured products and electronics. As of 2015 the GDP of Alahana is c$4,185,536,556,156 ($6,098,326,762,320), which translates to a GDP per capita of c$39,955($58,215). There is also an HDI index of 0.959 and a Gini index of 28. The unemployment rate is 5.2% which is among the lowest of Eurion. The industry of Alahana tries to independent on most areas, which is basically impossible but the imports of Alahana are relatively low compared to the exports. The main imports of Alahana are vegetables, wood, clothing, alcohol, tobacco and luxury products. This while Alahana is a majot exporter of fruits, fish, electronics, cars, weapons and ammunition, minerals, oil and gas, aviation, etc. The Alahanese currency, the coin, is the legal tender currency of Alahana. It's current exchange rate currently stands at 1c$ = $1.77 or $1 = 0.56c$ Agriculture |180px|thumb|right|A field of orange bushes. The Alahanese agriculture is heavily dependent on the export of fruits. Other agricultural products such as wheat and vegetables are not in enough supply to satisfy the needs of the growing Alahanese population. This leads to the import of many food products from other nations. The reason for this is because much land is protected nature area and cannot be used by farmers to plant their crops. Alahana is the biggest exporter in Grapes, Peach, Strawberry and many other berries. Other fruits such as apples, oranges, bananas and lychee are also exported in large numbers. But other products apart from fruits are also exported. Products such as Oat, hops, sugar beets and rice are also exported. But other typical vegetables such as carrots, potatoes and cucumbers have to be imported because of the low production of these kinds of products. When looking to animal products Alahana has large export numbers. Eggs, milk, cheese (many different kinds), meat, leather, wool, honey, Yogurt are the biggest contributors to the export of animal products. But the strict environmental laws have given hard blows to the industry. Keeping animals have been very expensive, the use of pesticides, hormones, etc are strcily regulated making it harder and harder for farmers in Alahana to do their job and make good money of it. |180px|thumb|left|A small fishing boat in the harbor of [[Highbank.]] Fishing has been an important industry for many thousands of years and will continue to stay important. The diet of the avarage Alahanese person includes much fish so to sustain this there have to be many fishing. The seas and rivers of Alahana provide a large variety and quantity of different fish. Many unique fish found nowhere else also make these fish very popular for export to other nations. The most exported fish are Diamond salmon, Terrapin, Reef sea Tuna and Rainbow swordfish. The fish is sold by independent fishing vessels on a fish market where fish distribution companies will buy their fish. From here they are sold to stores and restaurants worldwide. There are many independent fishing vessels where the captain of the ship is the boss of their 'mini-enterprise'. But there are several fishing companies that have multiple fishing vessels under them. These are usually the big fishing vessels that can be seen from time to time. The fishing industry also feels the impact of the ecological reforms that made companies reduce pollution and their 'ecological footprint'. Fishing companies and fishig boat captains had to invest in more environmental friendly methods of fishing and making sure that the fish don't die in the nets because many fish have to be thrown back into the sea such as dolphins et cetera. Industry The industry of Alahana is mainly based on electronics and vehicle manufacturing. |180px|thumb|right|An employer of [[BrightVision assembling a television.]] The electronics manufacturing boomed after the discovery of the multiverse. Electronics and computers weren't known in Alahana until they discovered the systems on other worlds in 1983. The first computers came from Atlas and many innovative minds quickly started creating businesses around it to make a fast growing industry in electronics. Currently Alahana is the biggest exporter of electronics on Eurion with the most technological advanced devices. The products that are produced most are computer parts, computer hardware, televisions, cellphones, laptops, monitors, consoles, projectors, dvd- and cd players, et cetera. Nations that import these products are mainly developed nations. |180px|thumb|left|An employer of [[BrightVision assembling a television.]] The vehicle manufacturing in Alahana includes private vehicles, commercial airliners, container ships, passenger ships, trains, buses, military vehicles. So basically it includes the whole vehicle package. The automotive industry was decreasing gradually since the green policies of Alahana, making fossil fuels and cars running of fossil fuels too expensive. But with the rise of electrical motors and HICEV motors, the automotive industry saw a steady increase of sales to a point currently surpassing the former sales numbers. The globalization of Alahana in the late 20th century made the importance of airplanes and commercial liners very important. International trade between nations became more and more important, resulting in a booming industry to transport goods and passengers from nation to nation. Not only the transportation companies benefited from this, but mainly the manufacturers. The increasing demand of planes and ships made these companies grow at an extreme pace. Now most commercial ships and planes are from Alahanese origin. The role of Alahana as superpower also made it so that the manufacturers in Alahana had to adapt to the increasing demand of military equipment. This equipment ranges from small arms, to ammunition, to jets and warships. Due to the fact that most of equipment is produced in Alahana, the Armed forces could save much money. The equipment of the Armed forces of Alahana is one of the most advanced, if not the most advanced, of all Eurion. Natural resources |180px|thumb|left|Vehicles of [[Odin corporations|Odin crop. in the Lagulia copper mine south of the city of Manton.]] Alahana is rich in natural resources such as crude oil and minerals. The oil banks in the center of the Reef sea are Alahanese territory and are true to its name. The islands themself are not that rich in oil but the sea around it is filled with oil platforms to extract the precious liquid. Alahana uses about 48% of the oil and gas that is extracted. About 12% is stored to use in times of need. That leaves 40% to be exported making oil and gas one of the largest export products in Alahana. |180px|thumb|right|A [[Raven oil platform west of the oil banks]] The Iron mountains in the north of Alahana also has an appropriate name for its use. The Iron mountains are rich in minerals and is known for the many mines located in the area. Iron, gold, silver, bauxite, sulfur, coal, uranium, copper and many other minerals are extracted from the mines in the iron mountains. Historically, Alahana started to become increasingly rich because of the incorporation of the Iron mountains into the territory of Alahana. Energy Science and technology Transportation Corporations Demographics As of September 2013, the population of Alahana is 104,755,248 people that live on the mainland of Alahana (excluding the colonies, overseas territories and dependencies). Making Alahana the fourth most populous nation in Tarus and the eight most populous nation in Eurion. The population density in Alahana is 362 people per square kilometer. Alahana has the largest and most dense metropolitan area on Eurion, with 38,569 people living there per square kilometer in the core of the city. The population of Alahana varies greatly. Most of the population is still homogeneous, being Alahanese nationals, or either from other Tarusian nations. Life expectancy in Alahana is far above average, standing at 86.9 years (89.1 years for a females and 84.2 years for males). Ethnic groups }} Languages WIP Religion WIP Educations People in Alahana are very well educated. More than 99% of the population are able to read, to write and to do basic calculations. This could be caused by the fact that all exams, being from public-, private-, or religious school are fully centralized. Students have to take exams that are the same for their study group. Education is also compulsory from kids between 6 years old and 18 years old. 250px|thumb|right|The university of Antarp. The education of Alahana has 5 stages. Nursery stage that starts for kids aged 3 to 6. Kids here learn to speak, to draw and other basic things to make the start of the next stage easier. The next stage is primary school. Kids will learn to write, basic maths and speak basic languages. English is first given in the last two years of primary school. There are 6 classes in primary school and a kid will normaly be here from age 6 to age 12. The next stage is secondary school, or high school. Kids here will get more advanced education in the first two years, getting maths, foreign languages, advanced Alahanese language and other basic subjects. When they reach the third year they will have to choose a specific education. Popular here is Electricity, science and sports. They will do this untill they finish their secondary school. After they have done that they get their diploma and are ready to work or the next stage. This stage is university. People who choose to go to the last stage will have a very advanced and professional education in that subject. Some jobs require this stage, such as doctors and teachers. 250px|thumb|left|Graduation ceremony in the Royal Highschool of Beamen. People in Alahana are also able to have a free education until they finished High school. Because this is fully funded by the government. But this doesn't mean that the educational level is lower than when people have to pay. Schools are only funded if they are functioning properly. All kids get the same chances in the whole process. If someone is not capable for a certain level of education, they can try an easier education. Education is divided into 4 classes. TES, MES, PES and SES. TES means Theoretical Educational system, meaning that their schedule will mainly, if not completely consist out of theoretical subjects. People who get their diploma here are almost enforced to enter a college. Doctors, Teachers and scientists are perfect examples of people who probably have followed this system. PES means Professional Educational system. This means that their schedule mainly consists out of subjects bound to their chosen education. For example if someone chose mechanics they will mainly have subjects based on that. They will do this by practicing it and barely get theoretical subjects such as maths and languages. People who finish this are people who are able to work immediatly after finishing, only a very low number (3-4%) still goes to college. MES means Mixed Educational System, this is a mixture of TES and PES. They will get Theoretical and practice in their chosen subjects. SES means Special educational system. This is exclusively for disabled and children with special needs. Kids have to reach the 4th year of the Secondary education. If someone reach age 18 they are allowed to 'drop out' after this year. Discipline does play a key role in the later years of secondary school. All schools reserve the right to keep only candidates who can either comply with the school's rules and keep up with the curriculum. This results in a significant attrition rate, culminating in the final examinations, which ensure that only those qualified receive a High School Diploma. Even tough a significant number of people choose to drop out a this stage, many also return when they finish their military service and try to find work, because then they realize that finding work without any kind of diploma is harder than it looks. 250px|thumb|right|Students of the Royal military academy in Alahan. All kids complete their compulsory education, but only 60% finish their secondary school. An additional 22% choose for a vocational training to learn in a company as well as in a state-run vocational school. The other 18% choose to join the military, fire brigade, family businesses or jobs that don't require a diploma. If someone who does not meet the standard will receive very extreme social and economical pressure to catch up with the standard. Finding work in Alahana without any kind of diploma is hard, but possible. And if they don't find work then they can still enlist in the army, if they successfully complete all necessary tests. When someone chooses not to go to any additional education such as a college or a academy then they will have compulsory military duty for 2 years. They will have to go to a public military school, where they will learn the basics of the military. Many people choose for a job with the military after they finished their military service. Military service has been made compulsory to promote patriotism and duty to the country. University level is based on the English model of higher education. That is, apart from a distinct hierarchy of universities, with old universities such as the ambitious University of Antarp being more senior and harder than newer ones, such as the Military university of Alahan. People can get in an university even without having obtained a diploma. People are allowed based on entrance exams and interviews. But only the best complete this education. Only 60% will make it, and in the senior universities this number is even lowed, only 45% make it. Healthcare It is compulsory in Alahana to have a health insurance for all Alahanese citizens. People who will be in the country for more than three months also have a compulsory health insurance for themselves and their family that also resides in the country. 250px|thumb|left|Alahan General Hospital. Healthcare in Alahana is provided to all citizens by a public system. But there are also some private health institutions. The National Health System of Alahana or NHS provides free healthcare for all citizens and permanent residence permit holders, and people who entered the country legally. Healthcare in Alahana is organised by the federal government and administred on Member state basis. There are over 60,000 hospitals, runned by the government and about 4,000 private hospitals and clinics. Emergency and ambulance land, water and air services are provided by the Direct aid center. The number to call medical aid is 119 and the general aid number is 105. Prescription drugs can be acquired only if prescribed by a doctor. If prescribed by the family doctor, they are generally subsidized, requiring only a copay that depends on the medicine type and on the patient income (in many states all the prescribed drugs are free for the poor. Over-the-counter drugs are paid out-of-pocket. Both prescription and over-the-counter drugs can only be sold in specialized shops, i.e. pharmacies. Visits by specialist doctors or diagnostic tests are provided by the public hospitals. Waiting times are usually up to a few weeks or months in the big public facilities and up to a few days or wees in the small conventioned private facilities. Health insurance covers the costs of medical treatment and hospitalisation of the insured. Surgeries and hospitalization provided by the public hospitals or by conventioned private ones are completely free of charge for everyone. For private hospitals and clinics, however, the insured person pays part of the cost of treatment. This is usually 30% of the cost but will be a much shorter waiting time. Compulsory insurance does not mean that people are completely covered. The insurance company cannot set any conditions relating to age, sex or state of health for coverage. But if a person needs medical attention and its caused by illegal acquired drugs or smoking, then the health insurance will only cover up to 50% of the medical costs. According to 2012 estimates, the average life expectancy is 84.55 years. Since 1960, life expectancy has grown by two months per year. Death in Alahana is mainly due to heart and vascular disorders and unnatural causes of death (accidents, suicide). Non-natural causes of death are the most common causes of death for females up to age 24 and males up to age 44. Culture WIP Literature WIP Music WIP Visual art WIP Fashion WIP Film WIP Cuisine WIP Philosophy WIP Sport WIP Category:Countries